


Broken Dreams

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: JAG, The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-30
Updated: 2000-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: When Zoey is "killed" by a car bomb, JAG is invited in on the investigation.





	Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Broken Dreams  
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and am making no profit  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When a heart breaking tradgey occurs rocking the Bartlet whitehouse   
to it's very core JAG is brought in on the investigation.  
Author's notes: I really was going to wait until I finished this to post it   
but it's nearly half way finished so I thought I'd go ahead.:) This is set   
after 20 hours in L.A., JAG timeline before Boomerrang.  
Also, no matter how it looks I never kill anyone off.:)

Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman slowly picked himself off of the sidewalk   
as he shook the cobwebs out of his head. His ears were ringing and he could   
feel a trickle of blood running down his right cheek from a cut on his   
forehead.  
The brown haired man in his early thirties sat down heavily as he struggled   
to remember what had happened....that was when he saw the limo.  
Or what was left of it.

"Oh my God."Josh whispered as he looked around at the flurry of humanity.   
The limo that President Bartlet had sent his youngest daughter into only   
moments earlier was now a heap of charred metal being hosed down by the fire   
department. Around him other members of the White House senior staff   
shakily rose to their feet.

"Josh!'"Donna Moss exclaimed as she knelt next to her boss. It had taken her   
forever to exit the hotel and wade through the army of Secret Service agents   
that had descended. "Josh? Are you all right?"

"What happened?"Lyman asked as he struggled to his feet.

The young blonde woman quickly reached out to steady him as his knees   
started to buckle. "It was a bomb, Josh."She replied tearfully,"Zoey's   
dead."

************

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie lay still in her bed as she tried to figure out what   
had awakened her. The red numbers of her alarm clock read a quarter to three   
so she knew it hadn't been her alarm or the phone.  
Then she heard it....someone was knocking rather insistently on her front   
door.  
Throwing the covers off Sarah quickly pulled on a blue robe and padded   
sleepily into the living room. She and Harm had been burning the midnight   
oil a lot over the past several days trying to get the Davidson case ready   
for trial. However the person that greeted her on the other side of the door   
was the last one she expected to see.

"Sam?"Sarah asked in surprise as she took in the young dark haired man's   
appearance. His black tuxedo jacket was torn in several places, his left   
hand had several cuts and his nose had a nasty gash across its bridge.

Sam Seaborn shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "I'm sorry, Sarah,   
I know it's late."

Sarah gently took his right arm and pulled him into the apartment. She had   
met the deputy communications director a few months ago at a Washington   
gala. They had dated a few times since but with their complicated jobs   
neither had time for a serious relationship. No matter how much ethier had   
wanted

"What the hell happened to you?"Mac demanded as she gently ushered him over   
to the sofa. "You look like you were in a fight with half of Congress."

Sam shook his head wincing as a sharp pain shot through his ribcage as he   
sat down. "I wish I had been."

Mac had been about to get her first aid kit when she caught the haunted look   
in his eyes. She quickly retraced her steps and knelt next to her friend.   
"Sam? What is it? What's happened?"

"It was a typical day, Sarah."Seaborn replied shakily,"We were at a   
fundraiser at the Hilton hotel. The party wrapped up about one and we all   
started to head out. Some how a bastard planted a bomb in the President's   
limo."

Sarah rocked back on her heels her face paling. "Oh God....you mean the   
President was...."

Sam shook his head sadly. "No."He replied in a choked voice. "He hadn't   
gotten into the car yet. The bastard's got Zoey instead."

Sarah quickly rose to her feet and sat down next to her friend pulling him   
into an embrace.

*********

Georgetown hospital  
3:00 a.m.

  
President Jed Bartlet leaned against the hallway wall opposite the Intensive   
Care Unit. He was acutely aware of Leo McGarry standing twenty feet away in   
the bend of the corridor. Leo had been hovering ever since the explosion but   
Bartlet hadn't spoken a word to anyone, not even his old friend. He couldn't   
deal with anyone right now. He was barely dealing with the night's events   
himself.  
Jed swallowed hard and shut his eyes briefly thankful that his wife had been   
in England. Abby had originally been due home tonight so she could attend   
the fundraiser with them but fog at Heathrow airport had grounded all   
flights. Now he just had to find the words to tell her that they had lost a   
child.

Bartlet opened his eyes and looked through the window of the intensive care   
unit to the young man fighting for his life. Charlie Young had been the   
closest to the limo when it exploded. He had been talking to Zoey before she   
got into the car, confirming their plans for dinner the next day.  
Jed slowly walked over to the window his feet felt like they were stuck in   
quicksand. He couldn't believe that his daughter had been taken from him.

"Hang in there, Charlie."Bartlet whispered praying for the young man who was   
not only his personal aide but a friend and right now the last link to his   
daughter. "Your sister needs you to pull through this."

"Just got word."Leo began quietly as he came to stand at Bartlet's left.   
"Fog finally lifted at Heathrow, Abby's on her way home."

Jed turned around and leaned heavily back against the window shutting his   
eyes. "God Leo, how do I tell her this over the phone?"

Leo placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You don't have to. I   
can meet her at the airport and tell her then."

Bartlet shook his head. "No, Leo, I have to do it. No matter where or how I   
tell her it won't be any easier."He turned and looked back at Charlie's   
still form. "What are the doc's saying about Charlie?"

McGarry rubbed the back of his neck wearily with his good hand. His left arm   
had been broken during the explosion. "They're cagey but optimistic. They   
repaired his punctured lung and removed his spleen. They're most concerned   
about his concussion."

Bartlet stepped away from the wall. "Whatever he needs, Leo...."

"Already done."McGarry replied as Bartlet started to walk away. "Where are   
you going?"

"To call my wife."Bartlet replied sadly.

**********

Sam flashed her a brief smile as Sarah handed him a blue coffee mug full of   
hot tea. She placed her own mug down on the small coffee table as she sat   
down. She opened the first aide kit and began taking out gauze and   
antiseptic.

"I still don't know how they got the bomb in."Sam stated quietly as he   
absently traced the rim of the coffee mug with his finger. "The limo's are   
constantly rotated, there were secret service everywhere."

"Do you have any idea who might have done it?"Mac asked as she gently dabbed   
antiseptic on the gash on his nose.

Seaborn winced as the antiseptic seeped into the cut. "Could be any number   
of nutcases. Hell we don't even know if the bomb was meant for the President   
or for his daughter."

"Has she gotten threats?"Sarah asked as she placed a bandage over the cut.

Sam nodded wearily. "Yes, but I don't know if she was aware of them. Some   
people weren't too happy with the prospect of she and Charlie dating."  
Seaborn winced inwardly as he realized that was the first time he had   
thought of Charlie since he had arrived at Sarah's apartment. He wasn't even   
sure if the young man was still alive.

Before Sarah could reply Sam stood pulling out his cell phone. "Charlie....I   
should call Josh and see if he knows anything about Charlie's condition."

Mac rose to her feet and stood next to him placing a gentle hand on his   
shoulder "Do you know what hospital he was taken to? I can make a few calls   
see what I can find out."

Seaborn met her gaze. "Georgetown, I think....it was pretty crazy....I'm not   
even sure if he's still alive. He was standing next to the limo....had just   
finished talking to Zoey."

Sarah gently took the phone from him and steered him back to the sofa   
forcing him to lie down. She pulled a purple afghan from the back of the   
sofa and placed it over her friend.

"Get some rest, Sam."Mac said softly as she pulled the afghan up around his   
shoulders. "I promise I'll wake you as soon as I know anything about   
Charlie."

"Thanks Sarah, for everything."Seaborn replied just as his eyes drifted   
closed.

end of part 1 TBC 

  

****

  


End file.
